spacemonkeymafiastudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
011001000111001001110101011011100110101100101110
011001000111001001110101011011100110101100101110 is a dream project thought up by that Amedeus feller. The initial conception was made public in late 2010, told to a few of his friends. The Bar I want to open up a bar dedicated to geeks. Techno and metal playing, video game and anime memorabilia on the walls, half off Captain Morgan on Talk Like a Pirate Day, one free beer and a pack of peanuts on Towel Day, specialty drinks like the Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster and that Katamari Cocktail we just made up, where most bars shows the big fight or the big game, we show new episodes of House and Venture Bros. and things like that, and of course a geeky staff that likes to talk about all that stuff. Maybe run some specials when Otakon or MAGFest is going on nearby. Katsucon, all that. Just straight up geek-haven, you know? I know plenty of people who either know everything about booze and can make new drinks, or like to make alcohol, or want to be bartenders, or whatever. And I have the vision. I just don't have the cash, so I have to stow the idea, basically. -Amedeus, stating the project's intent on facebook. Nevermind the fact that this idea is fairly similar to Yahtzee's own Mana Bar , this was his fucking vision damnit. The idea was created after he made the connection that a lot of his friends have some form of encyclopedic knowledge of alcohol and they were all geeks as well. And friends always dream of running a bar, that's cool right? Fuckin right it is. Hell that's even the plot to a few movies, some of them involving the Mafia and the friends turning against each other in a struggle for money and power! Hollywood is pretty dream-worthy too, so with those two things aligned this project is absolutely on top of all clouds of dreamers right now. I don't like heights oh god get me down. The Pungent Reality Unfortunately money is hard to come by to keep this writer stocked with booze, let alone help fund a store full of it. But one of these days, WAM, BOOM! Straight to the moon. The Actual Reality Amedeus took his grand campaign online to friends, family, co-workers, drunks and hobos on the street, hookers, and even to the Vatican in his efforts to see the dream made true. This was something worth doing, and it was worth doing right. Unfortunately on his travels he was detained in December 2010 while on a road trip down south for having 2 bags of grass, 75 pellets of mescaline, five sheets of high-powered blotter acid, a saltshaker half-full of cocaine, and a whole galaxy of multi-colored uppers, downers, screamers, laughers, also a quart of tequila, a quart of rum, a case of Budweiser, a pint of raw ether and two dozen amyls in his car. He wasn't heard from by your humble narrator for several weeks after this. When he finally emerged, they met up at a Mr. Andre's house to celebrate. At the end of the night, both I and Amedeus entered a sleep like state, wherein it is believed that the neural network of dreams allowed us to continue to build upon the empire of the 011001000111001001110101011011100110101100101110. ''We both later awoke and went our separate ways. Upon his return home, Amedeus began planning for a trip to the fabled MAGfest in January, wherein he would be conducting interviews, getting drunk, and being a dude. During MAGfest, Amedeus found his idea being stimulated further by the surrounding nerdery. Sights and sounds filled his mind as he did cool stuff but since I wasn't really there I can't recall this portion of the story and i'm sure there was a lot of alcohol consumed by everyone assisting him that weekend so we'll just have to cite his facebook page and photo album at a later date. Anyways, one of the major highlights of the trip was getting to interview Jon St. Jon aka Big the Cat . It was this interview and subsequent friending of Mr Jon St. Cat (which took some balls of steel by the way) that led to why this wiki page exists at all. Shortly after MAGfest, Jon was such a kick ass motherfucker who kicked so much ass and chewed so much bubble gum that he ran out of both and went to facebook to complain about it. It was then that he noticed an outcry for help by Amedeus who was looking for nerds to fund a bar for nerds and by nerds. Jon felt an inkling in his stomach. He knew what to do. He opened his wallet. ''011001000111001001110101011011100110101100101110 ''was at last a real thing. It towered high over the Baltimore skyline, and featuring architecture that would have made the artists in Tron proud. Neon like a pink Cadillac in Vegas. Strong like a scotch. Proud as an Irishman to his very deathbed. It was undeniably fucking great. Geeks from all around came to visit and sample drinks created by bartenders Deus Casus, CheesecakeRecipe, PyroTomodachi and more. These drinks were themed after the video games, movies, comics, cartoons etc that they grew up with and inspired them, each bartender giving unique cocktails and twists on favorites that displayed their affection for these inspirations. Celebrity sightings were often, actors, game studios and on some occasions the characters themselves (''hey if we can believe in santa we can believe that Mario actually came to the bar) would come by to check out the place and have a drink. In 2012, the fine folks of Penny Arcade moved PAX East down to Baltimore to accomodate for the sheer demand of geeks all over to be closer to 011001000111001001110101011011100110101100101110. Business boomed, and on the final day of PAX East a party was held with an open bar and constant musical special guests. Among the performers were MC Frontalot, The Protomen, The Minibosses, Daft Punk, Gorillaz, The Flaming Lips and a zombified Frank Zappa. The celebration was so great that the world ended shortly after, all of the cosmic energy spent on that one event was just too awesome. Because of this, there was no more Magick to cast a tier 9 spell to send The Ancients back to their dark prisons. They soon devoured the world, sending their guardians to the planet. They came from the darkness… Chittering, spider-like parasites! Infesting the city EHN’GHA!! EHN’GHA!!! They killed the city’s inhabitants, using them for food, for slaves, for play… In the city’s last, dark, doomed days, blood filled the waterways, drained upon the streets…a proud, mighty race, now nothing but bloody gobbets of meat in the gutters…so it has been for eons.1 THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!! You're right, it can't. Just like in the game (which we just lost) Eternal Darkness, we're arriving back at reality after a rush of sensations that felt so real and so true... yet never actually happened. Your senses have betrayed you but now we're standing next to Professor Farnsworth and staring at his "What if?" machine wondering. "What if?" Citations 1.) Your Humble Narrator's Tumblr.